A 100 days in The Palace of The Sun
by MainCrick
Summary: Someone casts a spell onKagome,sending her to different realm.Gossip,misunderstanding,lustful functionaries and expensivegifts push Kagome to the only person she knows in both words:the emperor.And Kagome discovers she mostly likes her wonderland adventur
1. Jokyoku: prologue

**Title**: 100 days in The Palace of the Sun.

**Summary**: On a normal day, someone casts a spell on Kagome, sending her to a different realm. Gossip, misunderstanding, lustful functionaries and expensive gifts push Kagome to the only person she knows from both words: Inuyasha, the emperor. Even with this, Kagome discovers her Alice-in-Wonderland kind of adventure is very much of her like, and that she wants to stay.

**Category**: Drama, humor, romance.

**Rating**: 12+. May change, undefined. Rated T for language and discriminatory thoughts in later chapters. Character's actions and comments are not meant to offend anyone.

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. The mention of her characters in this tales is not legally processed. The mention of them, and of every OC that may have connection to them, makes these texts belong to the original mangaka.

**Comments**: …Finally! Being neat and all...it's just not my style. However, I have this fic in my mind all of the time, and I can't get it off!!So I'm going to do this right. Also, we shall jump and dance around! This is Main crick's first update to so I'm going to need your reviews or –if you so insist on not reviewing, a private message! - Because I need to know what you people think! So please…anyways, the chapter's name means like…something that happens before something important. It's not originally planned in the story line, but I wanted to update and…yeah…

寒冷の候、貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお慶び申し上げます平素は格別のご高配を賜り 厚く御礼申し上げます

'It has to be snowing outside or something' Kagome thought, freezing under her sheets.

She took a peep. No. Perfect sunny day. 'Or maybe it's just the cold. Tee hee' the young miko blushed mentally and covered her head with the blanket. Doctors were wrong, flu _is_ a mental disease. Her sleepy body decided to get on the left side –even if she was on the right- so, her will pursued. A low purr followed her movements.

"Whad is id?" she asked with her muffled voice before lifting the covers a little. 'Puyo? When did he climb to bed? … Oh well.' The cat took the advantage of his master not caring and crawled to her chest, finding it warmer. Kagome ran her fingers in the cat's soft fur, and it purred with pleasure even when she rested her cheek on him. Soon the raven haired was snoring again. 'No…must stay…awake…The school!' she jumped to sitting position, thinking hard. 'Winter vacation, that's right.'

Gravity made the job for her and she drowned in her futon again, hugging the poor cat like a teddy bear. Subdued voice sounds escaped her lips in her journey back to the sleeping land. "I shouldn't have shouted to Inuyasha, ne? It's not the first time –and with his pig head, I doubt the last- but I shouldn't have called him bastard. Jerk suits him better" she mumbled to her pillow.

"Yeah, I'll go back soon, just five more minutes and-" the phrase remained never ended by the yawning teen. Even semi-conscious, she didn't want to talk about the subject. The best would be to sleep, and sleep, and, well…sleep. Stubborn hanyou issues could wait until she was rested enough, or that's what her mind whispered at her. The effect of her cold was the same as if two hundred lullabies ringed her head, making her always sleepy. When she caught it few days ago, she thought it would mean nothing to fish barefoot in the river; her friends did it all the time.

But apparently, Feudal era waters just didn't liked her, and also sickened her, which somehow managed to make her have an argument with Inuyasha and, thanks lord, send her home to rest for a little while.

She rolled mouth down, squeezing Puyo so hard that his eyes seemed just about to pop out of his head. She yawned once more, finally landing in the unconsciousness.

"Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep" A tiny alarm clock shacked with the volume, awakening her again. Struggling, the learning miko picked it up near enough to recognize it. She immediately glared at the subject.

"I, Hate you" she hissed.

寒冷の候、貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお慶び申し上げます平素は格別のご高配を賜り、厚く御礼申し上げます

Once again he cursed the damn initial summer. For once, could it wait a little bit more? Answer: no. Could the people stop being nutty and leave him rest after dawn? Answer: why do you still have hopes?

He sighed, shyly touching the cold water, but still holding support in the silky curtains. It was deadly frozen. It had been long enough, he guessed it was no going to get better so, he decided he didn't cared and stepped in the exotic porcelain tub.

The round bar of soap was tightened in his grip, and he pressed it against his chest muscles, trying to sooth them a bit. It was just impossible to have such an influence and yet had to wake up even before the farmers! How was that fair?

A sigh escaped your majesty's lips and he kept with the bathing. Leaving the soap on the stone shelf, his hands found the way up his neck. 'Shit' he thought. Differently to his smooth self, the springing facial hair grew rough for the shaving. Knowing it was him or one of the annoying servants he took a small blade. Another 'shit' circumnavigated his mind when creating every cut. Maybe the idea of the annoying servant was better, due to his lack of experience with shaving himself.

He quitted, deciding he had enough scars for the day, and took a look to the little basin with oil. The acid-fresh smell had been obvious enough to disguise bergamot. Acting light hearted, he dug his hand in the acre liquid and directed it to his silvery locks.

寒冷の候、貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお慶び申し上げます平素は格別のご高配を賜り、厚く御礼申し上げます

It is useless if you don't tell us what you think! I am not a psychic! I shall repeat, if you still have any doubt, send a message. Please, no flames. Well rounded critic is better than a hypocrite Lol :P so…grow up people.

_Main crick was glad to you bring one of his presentations._

_We hope it was of your liking, and we thank you for reading._

_Sayonara._


	2. Ichi: chapter one

Title: 100 days in The Palace of the Sun.

Summary: On a normal day, someone casts a spell on Kagome, sending her to a different realm. Gossip, misunderstanding, lustful functionaries and expensive gifts push Kagome to the only person she knows from both words: Inuyasha, the emperor. Even with this, Kagome discovers her Alice-in-Wonderland kind of adventure is very much of her like, and that she wants to stay.

Category: Drama, humor, romance.

Rating: 12+. May change, undefined. Rated T for language and discriminatory thoughts in later chapters. Character's actions and comments are not meant to offend anyone.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. The mention of her characters in this tales is not legally processed. The mention of them, and of every OC that may have connection to them, makes these texts belong to the original mangaka. Yet, if i did, Sesshoumaru would run naked and sweaty.

**Comments: **finaly i'm uploading a chapter that does mater! sorry about that, the last chapter sucked. And this one does too. I suck ok? but i promess next one will have all of my efforts! ok maybe not...the flu is making me really tired you know? also thanks to my eight reviews!

Windycityboy: ok...had never hought of that....

Cowco: hey i like that too ^.^ thanks though, i hadnt noticed.

Janni: are you serious man? read the summary damn itt! different realm, not the past. No inu Taisho. Aldo i'm planning on doing a InuTkag, but my head cannt bring it together...agh

Ephee334:did i write that right? sorry if i didnt...also no Sesshoumaru. Maybe...yes, i do not plan o involve he shikon thing. I guess we have had enough of it since a lot of fics put that even in the soup so...no.

Also thanks for the ones who put alerts, i dont know what do they do but thanks :Dalthought, i really would appreciate if you ell me what you think, since I want to improve and every opinion maters. Or at leas hat's what angie says...

**貴社ますますご清祥のこととお慶び申し上げます。日頃は大変お世話になっております。**

Once upon a time there was a girl. She was not different from much other. When she was still young, her father sadly died, leaving the family on a depressive state. But the years passed, and the girl grew until one day-

"Mom, gramps, Sota, I'll be leaving now!" Kagome shouted rushing downstairs with her backpack set. She stopped herself at the door, looking over her shoulder, amused. "Sota, are you watching Cinderella?!" higher than the television's noise she cried in disbelieve.

"What? Eh…no" the boy quickly swapped channels trying to hide his nervous sweat. "You're going back to the sengoku again? Say hello to dog ears for me!"

貴社ますますご清祥のこととお慶び申し上げます。日頃は大変お世話になっております。

"Um…ok" Kagome furred her brow at her stiff brother. He had been so watching Cinderella, but she let it be. The middle scholar turned around to get her shoes on. If she had woken up so early-to get everything ready before school- she at least deserved to catch some sleep back there. Let's say it went better with her mood. Especially if she had to stand certain hanyou.

"Wait! Kagome, here. I bought some instant soups your friend likes so much." Her mother said smiling as she handed the soups. Oh, right. Inuyasha's oh! So beloved soup.

"Thanks mom, I'll make sure he gets them. Oh no! It's getting late again! Bye everybody!"She waved and ran outside, everything ready to jump down the well.

"Aha! Fish odor syndrome will be her new disease!"Kagome's grandpa suddenly announced while he read a medicine book. Sota and his mother just sighed.

Kagome opened the shrine's door in a hurry, almost jumped the stairs and finally got next to the well. Unluckily, even in winter vacation she had to go to some catch-up classes. But the good news where no one would stare at her oddly this time because her mother found a kimono. Sure, the blue was kind of washed out, and butterflies where last season's, but that doesn't really matter if you travel five hounded years to the past. She sighed. Again down the well. She threw her backpack first and then jumped.

Kagome left her eyes opened to appreciate the blue light, feeling the liquid sensation of traveling thru time. Her feet softly kissed the ground.

Weird enough, she heard a giggle.

"It is time" said a charming yet terrible female voice. The next words were lost, being another language.

Her clothes hadn't even sank down when a powerful glow, almost blinding filled the well. The same power made her go up, and abruptly the light died.

'Crick'

"Auuch!" she felt her ankle bone click under her weight and quickly changed balance. Her stomach twisting was taking over her, but she tried to calm. 'Okay, relax Kagome, nothing's happening…' her own mind soothed her motherly. Perhaps the fragments…

Desperate, she pulled the fragments out of the backpack. More like the bottle. Empty… Empty? EMPTY!!

"God no, hell no, gosh no, No!!" she entered in panic instantly. Empty. The fragment had become dust. Pure dust! Inuyasha was so going to kill her. Correction, beat her, chop her into little pieces, eat her alive, burn her and dance on her ashes… Empty!

She was so shocked the only emotion she could dwell was anger. Kagome threw the bottle to the well's wall, and it bounced against it. 'I should have kept the glass one' she thought darkly. 'Ah! Kagome! Not the time for that! Trapped in the sengoku, no fragments, hurt ankle…I want my mommy!' She thought for it a bit. Maybe it could work. She gave a little hop, hoping to open the time barrier. Nothing happened. Desperate she tried until both her ankles hurt.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!"She called. "Inuyasha?! Sango, Miroku, Shippou?! Anyone?"The well really looked different. Maybe it was just the winter, the plants died down a bit. She hardly got to the top, shallower than she remembered. With great effort she pulled herself up with her arms, only to find it was the only 'building' she could see. The well indeed looked crasser, but what made her gasp were the surroundings.

A vast, golden meadow surrounded completely, shifting in the low wind. The grass was so tall it would reach her shoulders or even cover her. There were no trees, and if they where, the lawn covered them. For the second time, she was confused. Anyone? Her voice echoed inside the well. She really didn't know what to do. Did this mean she was trapped for ever in yet another era?

'Ok Kagome, we have been through this already, we know what to do. Thanks god I'm wearing this kimono, because I don't think there are lots of friendly people around. Well, actually I don't know if there are even people here... Fine, just look for a high place to look around, find a village and ask where the hell we are.' Again, her mind sounded calmer than she actually was. She found out she liked having something to do better than swearing and hoping for help.

She could see little, since the grass reached her chin, but it reached a lot of things too, like the horizon, or every place she looked at. Next thing she knew, she had been pushed back. Her sight caught a really short woman, so short her head didn't pop out of the grass. Else, she was hard to spot, her skin being almost the same color as the grass, and she was carrying a basket on her arms, apart from the one in her back.

"Oi! Are ye blind or something?!" The little woman spoke with an extremely nasal voice. She was probably on an advanced age. Her eyes were small and black, with a weird glint in them. Her nose hid some weird resemblance with a pig's and wrinkles expanded on the dry skin of her forehead and temples. She wore a paliacat to hold her graying hair back. "And well?"The old woman asked, hands in hips.

"Oh…sorry, could you be so kind to tell me where are we? I believe I am lost…"The miko frowned while in her mind she tried to remember that place. The old woman stared at her irritated.

"Giwan path, in the Ribahara state, duh" She answered making a face at Kagome. She bit her lip hard. Ribahara? Oh god, that's why you have to study geography….

"E…excuse me?" The confusion showed too much in her voice and the woman appeared more irritated. "Err…are we anywhere near Edo?"

"Edo? What the hell is Edo?" the plebeian took a step back to get a look of the girl. She was wearing just one layer of kimono, appear from her hakama. Normally she would not speak to someone of such low status, but this one was sure curious.

"You don't know where Edo is? Oh crap…Kyoto? Hakoda? Mount Animas? Err…what about the Mount Fuji? You got to know where that is, I mean, it's the tallest mountain of Japan!-"

"Japan?"The lady asked making a face. It was her time to be confused with names. "What is Japan?"She asked to the girl she had just bumped in. she was getting weirder every second!

"Japan is our country! Nippon, however you want to call it" Kagome spoke looking straight into the woman´s eyes, like if she could convince her to think the same. How was it possible she didn't even know her country's name?!

The lady lifted her chin and crossed her arms. "I don't know what you're talking about. Our glorious land is the Tochiso emporium, ruled by your majesty, the sun himself" Kagome almost dropped her jaw. Just where the hell was she?

貴社ますますご清祥のこととお慶び申し上げます。日頃は大変お世話になっております。

"Then how did you got here?" Tsukasa asked the young miko. She didn't dare to leave the poor girl crying alone in such a dangerous place, so she took her with her. The frightened child, which name was Kagome was lying on the wooden cart, eyes closed and with the sun bathing her skin. Today was unusually cold for summer, but Tsukasa decided to think about the weather later.

Her only donkey pulled the vehicle back home. He had precisely stopped because one coin had fallen from her wallet, and maybe it had been crucial she told herself, while she studied the girl.

She lay completely careless, extending her peachy skin to the sun. When her eyes where open they exposed the color of a rainy day, blue mixed with the grayest, and yet her gaze was warm. Her expressions were weird, but she conferred so much confidence and peace it was hard to believe. Indeed, the girl was odd.

_Japan…_

Why did she speak of such a weird land? A land of winter and oceans, and mountains and islands and …that was definitely not Tochiso. '

I may have not gone to a lot of places' Tsukasa reasoned 'and I may have not seen much more than this wheat flat lands, but I can't conceive where this girl is from! Poor thing, she must be crazy'. She stated taking another glance at Ka-go-me -how she had spelled it- while the light started decreasing.

Ahead of them was the view Tsukasa already hated; her offensively small house, lonely lying next to the railway she would never travel on, to the east and other more fortunate lands.

**貴社ますますご清祥のこととお慶び申し上げます。日頃は大変お世話になっております。**

In the Heian period, it was considered that the more kimono you wear, the wealthier you are. Tsukasa would probably only wear one, since she is a farmer and is not wedd at a advanced age.

Heian is considered the flourishment of kimono, it was a time of peace and relative stadiness, so it was perfeccioned. It's calculated that the rich families wore up to 6 kimono at the same time, a style called Jun-hitoe. Also it was considered tha wome needed to be pale to be really beautiful, and probably have long shiny hair. Even when i dont place his fic or counry in this world, the solid base is buddhism and Heian period traditions.

_Main Crick hopes you enjoyed._


End file.
